Bites Turn Into Kisses
by TaichiKHR
Summary: Dino was so in love to the skylark. Hence, he did all his plans of how could the prefect could fall for him, yet, he failed 'till he gave in. Well, Hibari noticed it and blamed himself


A/N: Konnichiwa! It is indeed very heartening and reassuring to know that you are reading this fanfic of mine. I sincerely want to thank you minna-san. *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so don't sue : D18Warning: This is a kind of yaoi/shounen-ai fanfic.

Taichi: Here we go! Enjoy~! And please don't forget to review. Zuuuupiiing!

Chapter 1- Letterworks

Cavallone Dino, a clumsy blonde man. He did all his best for the skylark, the one he love most. Yet, he always failured. Sometimes, Hibari gestured him to jump towards Namimori school's rooftop before accepting his confession. In short, Dino would suffer his life to death first, but he couldn't do it. A cruel skylark was just ignored and neglected him much, though, the bronco couldn't get lose hope after all.

Along the street, Dino saw the skylark going towards his precious school and he called him. However, Hibari just ignored the haneuma.

"Hey... Kyoya!", the bronco greeted.

"..."

"Kyoya, how's your day?", he asked with a big smile while the skylark keeps on walking and ever take a glance with to him.

Silence.

"...Annoying.", Hibari replied.

"Hm? Why? Is there anyone bothering you?", Dino asked worriedly.

"...Obviously!"

"Eh? Ah! By the way, I have my chocolates here and these are all for you, kyoya.". He said and get a chocolate in his pocket and offered it to Hibari. Hence, they stop walking.

Pause.

Another silence.

Finally, the skylark accepted he chocolate, thus, the bronco felt a big gratitude. Hibari stared to the chocolate for a while and opened it. Nevertheless, he threw it on the ground without hesitating at all. He continued walking and left the shocking bronco. Dino's jaws dropped down.

"Kyoya, why did you throw it? It was a special and imported chocolate from Italy and worth 25,000 yen...!", he whined.

"..."

Later on, Dino went to the Sawada's residence. As he arrived, he saw Tsuna and so as his friends. Then, he entered the room and greeted them with a big smile.

"Hello, little brother!". Dino cuddled Tsuna tightly andd noticed Reborn with a scowled face. He apologized promptly and let go the messy brown haired boy.

"Why are you here Dino? It seems that you have a problem." Reborn asked and grabbed Tsuna. The bronco forgot that the tutor could read minds so, he admitted himself to them and needed some help. He bursted out his feelings and thought some strategy of how would the heartless skylark could fall for him. As they thought, Gokudera got abn idea.

"How about sending him a letter?" . The silverette stated.

"Oh, you got the idea dera." Yamamoto said with a charming smile.

"Don't call me dera, baseball-freak!", he growled.

"Calm down... Gokudera-kun. Okay Dino-san, it is better to send him a letter first, so what do you think?", Tsuna gestured.

"But I can't even know how to write sweet letters for hm..." Dino pouted.

"Don't worry Dino-san, we will help you."

The bronco 'thanked' them. Therefore, they helped Dino except Reborn writing some sweet and fluffy letters for Hibari. It consisted one hour before they could finished. Afterwards, they read their works orally. The silverette would be the first to take as read.

'I'll show this to Juudaime and make him proud of me.' Gokudera thought and grinned. Then, he began to read his letterwork with a melodious tone.

"You hurt me  
Like I am nothing to you  
You abandoned me  
Like a stranger in the street.  
I did my best to make you happy.  
I did my best for you to stay.  
I have always been there for you.  
But why, why did you do this to me?  
Am I not enough?  
Don't you like me?  
We we're good friends  
But now, it seems you have forgotten me,  
You hurt me  
Like you tear my heart into pieces  
You abandoned me  
Like a child crying in the dark.  
You may have forgotten me,  
You may have forsaken m,  
But whenever you need me,  
I will always be here for you."

Dino sniffed. The silverette letter was absolutely dramatic and slightly sweet, though, it was really related to the bronco. Gokudera smirked and looked at his Juudaime. Tsuna's thumbed up and smiled to him. Consequently, the delinquent bomber sowed a shimmering background with a teary eyes. Further, Yamamoto would be the next rolling. He stood up and read his mine.

"My world turns like it only rotates to your axis  
My sun shines and you're the light  
I'm referring to,  
My heart beats like you're the blood  
who pumps into,  
You're the boy who leaps and  
coincides my all,  
Dreams would tear and raft  
If you will disappear and never  
Remember me at all,  
You're my amulet and my charm,  
My only, my one."

Gokudera blushed and gruffed out loud at the raven haired boy.

"You idiot! Why did you read that stupid letter?!"

"Hahahahaha! By the way, this letter was came from Hayato. He gave this when he confessed his feelings to me. Since, I don't know how to write sweet edible letters, so, I'd rather to read this from my lover. Hahahahaha!". He exclaimed while rubbing his back head.

"You! Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera's fist balled up and full blown blushed appeared. Yamamoto just laughed. Hence, Tsuna calmed down his right-hand man. He glorified the letter much and so as Dino. The silverette 'tch-ed' and eyes rolled at the baseball star. Finally, Tsuna came up next and started to read his letter. Unfortunately, he doubting his work whether if it was good or not. So, here we go.

"Eagerly trusting  
Dispiritedly hoping  
Eternally admiring  
Carelessly forgiving  
Endlessly loving  
You as everything."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. In contrast, his left-hand man laughed.

"You really applied the -ing form of the verb in gerund Tsuna, which discussed by our teacher . Good job! Hahahahahahaha!". The messy brown haired boy sweatdropped but the silverette snarled at him.

"Are you insulting the Juudaime's letterwork, baseball-idiot?! Tch..! Just ignore him Juudaime, in fact, your letter was absolutely charming than mine and I really like it."

After all, Dino gestured that he would collect their letters and just choose when he arrive in his home. He adieud and 'thanked' them very much and he really appreciated their efforts. The bronco folded the letters one by one. Before he left away, Lambo, the cow printed child with thorns put a folded paper in his pocket without noticed.

"Gyahahahaha!". Lambo muttered.

As Dino's home, he went to his room. His dizziness about the letters were insaned him. After a while, he'd finally selected Gokudera's letterwork. He smiled and hoping that Hibari would like it expectedly.

After a tired day, the blonde haired man woke up and looked up at the picture frame. In fact, he had stole a picture of the skylark who was strolling out at the Nami-chuu. He chuckled and smiled at the intellectually pleasing image.

"Oh~ Kyoya.. I want to take you...hug you...kiss you...forever... and ever...". He said while imagining.

Subsequently, he stood up and took a shower then he ready himself. He wore a black suit and shades. He picked up the letter without 'taking a look' and put it to his pocket.

"Romario?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Lets do our plan." Dino smirked.

At Nami-chuu, the bronco went to the skylark's office. He glanced left and right so that no one would darely saw him. He slowly opened the door and Hibari wasn't around. Dino walked towards the table carefully. Before he put the letter, he kissed it first. Afterwards, he returned to his car and went bak to the mansion.

Recently, Hibari went to his office. He was about to sit when he found out a folded paper on his table. As he opened and read it, the prefect eyes narrowed and gripped his fist strongly. It was his first time to encountered this such thing.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Taichi: My gosh! What was it?! *suspicious* Well, lets watch out for the next chap. Review as much as you can and I will treasure it well. *smiles charmingly* I swear. Ja, ne. Kufufushishi-o-ho~ X3

LOL TIME!

(D18 in relationship.)

Hibari: ...Haneuma, c-can I kiss your hand?

Dino: *grins* Why? Is there anything wrong with my lips Kyoya? Or should I clean mine first so that we can do the sweet mwahmwachupchup then? *giggles and excited*

Hibari: *scowled and glared* ...Idiot! *punched Dino*

Dino: *black-eyed* K-kyoya... I-I'm s-sorry... I'm just kidding... W-wait... my love...!

Hibari: *left away* ...


End file.
